comebacktome
by Cwagner143
Summary: This takes place during a battle with sebastian verlac. The events unfold from the death of a loved one - or so they think Read to find out more xx
1. Thelightandthedark

The light and the dark

Setting the scene

As Clary friends walked into the thrown room their faces displayed an array of emotions. She was sitting in her thrown next to Jonathan who was watching the last of her friends eye her in betrayal. Clary glanced at her brothers eyes and she saw murder and death in them. His death rays were aiming at the people she has grown to care about and she would consider her family.

CLARY POV

As my family walked in i see the emotions towards me. Hatred is the most common emotion displayed and I can't blame them. Jonathan had told me that his life and my life had been connected. I didn't want to believe him but I knew that it was true. he told me that if I killed him I would be dead within a minute and my pain would be worse than his and that was a promise. I closed my eyes and let a single tear trickle down my grief stricken face. I open my eyes to see what my family thought of me and analyse the final looks I will receive from my friends before I do what's needs to be done to win this war. Izzy had asked me to become her Parabatai a year ago and the ceremony had taken place in Alicante a week before the shields Were burnt to the ground. During the ceremony I could see happiness in her eyes and I felt joy when she said she was glad that I could be her sister, but now I see a hint of sadness but mostly anger and hate towards me, one of her most trusted friends or was one. My heart shatters and my eye like moves towards Alec. His face is unreadable and set in stone however his chocolately eyes tells a different story, they tell me that he hated me I can see that he wished me dead I flinch at the hate radiating off him because of me because not only did I. Betray him but I broke two others peoples hearts which breaks my heart a little more. My eyes Finally land on the man I love with all my heart, Jace, I can see hurt and betrayal in his golden specked eyes which makes me die inside and the remaining prices of my heart shatter. I close my eyes and let another salty tear trickle down about the life I was leaving and the pain I was causing.

Jonathan begins to speak but i don't hear a thing, instead I am look at everyone I love In this room as it is my last time I will see them. I have so many things to say but 1 minute is not enough for me to say everything that is burning throughout me. Jonathan turns to me and embraces me in what he would Call a brotherly hug . I pull out the dagger that has heavenly fire in it and stab him in the heart he falls and my one minute starts. I can feel my legs weakening already which causes my eye sight to blur with tears. I speak "before you guys entered this room Sebastian had told me that my life and his life were linked and what happened to one would happen to the other. I couldn't be the reason you guys didn't get to see you family again or go back to earth and breath air that won't destroy your lungs." I pause a let the tears in my eyes begin to flow and before I let my self break I speak again "I am sorry for betraying you and deceiving you but I did what had to be done so my family could make it back to Alicante alive. I love you guys and I wish It could have been different, I wish I could be there when you had your wedding's or started a family. Be there in the good and bad times, but, some times wish's don't come true"

I feel my vision blur but I know this time it is not from tears. I open my mouth to speak but a wave of dizziness overcomes me and I fall to the ground now, all I can see is darkness.

I feel someone prop my head against there body and the others take my hand. "I'm sorry I failed you, I love you guys so so so much and it will remain this way even after death has taken me." I reach for my stele and draw a rune to take them to earth so they can live a life I can't. "please don't feel bad about leaving me here" and with that the warmth of there body's slowly disappears and all I feel is coldness creeping in and my body's energy slowly disappearing. I am ready for death and I welcome it like an old friend that I haven't seen in years but before it can take my into it embrace my last dying thought is Alec Izzy and Jace making it back to Alicante to live their lives without me cause you can't have the light without the dark.


	2. Thevictoryagainstevilandthelossoflove

The victory against the dark and the loss against the light

IZZY POV

I walked into the room ready to fight Sebastian but instead I see clary sitting on the thrown next to that monster who has trapped us here. I can't believe I asked this person to be my Parabatai and go through with it when I obviously didn't know her at all. She makes eye contact with me and I can see she knows the feelings I feel and can see it in my stare. Her green eyes stare at mine as if we are having a staring competition and neither one of us wants to look away. She eventually does and her eyes land on my brother's Alec.

ALEC POV

I run in following my sister and she comes to a stand still I see her glaring at something and as I follow the passage of her eye sight I see why. Clary our friend who I was beginning to think was family was next to the disgusting beast as if it was the easiest decision in the world. I tried not to show my emotions on my face as she has lost the privilege to see how I felt. How could she team up against us her so called family and side with her brother. I let this person infiltrate my home I wish I never met her and I wish she was dead. She make eye contact with me and try's to read my face, as her eyes meet mine must she flinches away . Her eyes land on Jace my parabatai and I begin to get angry.

JACE POV

I was fighting the last of the demons when I had told Alec and Izzy to find Clary. Once the demon had turned to ash I ran into the only room full I light excepting there to be fighting but instead I saw clary on the thrown next to her brother,the one she told me she hated with her life. I didn't understand and all I could feel was my heart tearing from the ultimate betrayal. She closed her eyes and I can see silver trickles falling from her face as if she cared about any of us. I look into her emerald eyes to understand why she did this but she turns away as Jonathan begins to speak about how this is his and his sister kingdom. I tune that monster out and look to the ground. As he finishes speaking I look up to see him turning to clary and then all I see is him fall to the ground and clary crying.

I look at me brother and sister and see confusion wash over there face I was about to speak when a voice that sounded like angels started before me, clary, "before you guys entered this room Sebastian had told me that my life and his life were linked and what happened to one would happen to the other. I couldn't be the reason you guys didn't get to see you family again or go back to earth and breath air that won't destroy your lungs." I realise that Jonathan is dead And i feel my inside begin to shatter. I am going to lose

The girl I love because she had to kill that monster she had once called brother . I see her pause and let her tears fall. I can tell what she is about to say is hurting her and I slowly begin to walk towards her "I am sorry for betraying you and deceiving you but I did what had to be done so my family could make it back to Alicante alive. I love you guys and I wish It could have been different, I wish I could be there when you had your wedding's or started a family. Be there in the good and bad times, but, some times wish's don't come true"I see her begin to collapse and everyone starts running to her and yelling out her name.

ALEC POV

I see he begin to fall and the tears that had welled up in my eyes fell out. I rested her head on my legs and started to stroke her fiery red hair so she knew she wasn't alone. I had wished for her to be dead but now my wishes were coming true and I wanted to take it back. I loved her like a sister and I could feel my heart breaking. Jace held onto her left arm and Izzy on her right. All I could see was her body being drained of life and it was all my fault. She began to speak but kept her eyes searching for use and I knew she had lost her sight. the tears began to fall again the pain in her voice grew . I'm sorry I failed you, I love you guys so so so much and it will remain this way even after death has taken me." I close my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

IZZY POV

I was squeezing her hand so hard so she knew that her parabatai loved her and that she wouldn't die alone. I saw Alec close his eyes and I felt a pang in my heart as it began to crack. How could I of ever doubted her now the last thing she would have seen is the hatred look I gave her for taking her brothers side over our family. She pulls her hand out of mine and hurt flashes over my face. She reaches into reaches into her pockets and I see her vain piercing through her pale skin and continues to speak. "please don't feel bad about leaving me here" and she begins to draw a rune.

JACE POV

I look at her pained face and see her drawing the rune. I am confused but then I see Izzy being taken into a portal and Alec being dragged closely behind her. I scream her name as my body begins to evaporate. Everything begins to go black and I am hopelessly trying to hold onto her dying body, and I feel something cool Against my hand, her stele, and the last thing I feel is my body landing on grass and the smell of fresh air before And the thought that a victory against darkness you always lose the light. Before everything goes black.


	3. Toloveistodestroy

To love is to destroy

Jace POV

I wake up and see Alec lying on the floor and Izzy no where to be seen. i am confused about how I got here but Then I remember being dragged from clary dying body and the love of my life was left to die along. I picture her carrot Coloured hair being the first thing I wake up to in the morning and the last thing I see at night and after I had fallen asleep her emerald eyes and fiery red hair would be seen in my dreams but now all I can see is he pale skin paler, her piercing blue veins and her emerald eyes slowly losing life. She no longer will be the reason I dream but her lifeless body will be the reason I have nightmares. I scream her name and feel a pair of arms wrap around me. For a split second I thought it was clary and everything was a bad dream. when I turned I the red hair I was hoping for was replaced with Izzy's black hair. The hope shatters from by face and is now stained with a grief- stricken look before I begin to sob

IZZY POV

When I woke up a had a throbbing pain in the back of my head and an aching pain in my heart. Clary, my Parabatai, my sister was gone. I couldn't take it she gave her life so we could Live and the last thing she will remember is the icy stare I gave her for betraying us when really she was saving us.

I look to my left and see Alec and Jace lying unconscious on the grass beside me. I stand up and left hoping that the memory that has now stained my brain will leave but I know it wont. I am dragged out of thoughts by Jace screaming clary's name and I run to him. When I see his broken figure on the ground I wrap my runed arms around him so he knows he isn't alone. He turns around and the hope in his golden eyes fade as it is replaced by a look I have never seen on his normally brave face and then he starts to cry. If it was even possible this broke my heart even more. He whisper to me that to love is to destroyed and to be love is the one to be destroyed he looks down at clary's stele. His heart was broken and so was mine.


	4. Helltolive

Hell to live

Clary POV

I wake with a start and open my eyes, my breath is shaky and the pain in my chest a subdued. I turn and see Sebastian laying beside me and I start to panic. If I am alive that means the devil Can roam free once more and spread havoc onto earth once more. I crawl to him with the last of my energy as my bones begin ache. I place my warm fingers and feel a frozen wrist with no sign of blood is pumping. I sigh with relief and My eyes well up in tears Realising I am alone with no stele to send me back to my loved ones. I know I am doomed, With extra angel blood in my body there is only so long before my lungs burn and turn to ash hopefully by then my sanity will be long gone and the pain won't hurt as bad.My sadness changes into anger and I scream " i lost everything! my sister, my mother, my lover and had to kill the only family I had left twice, I gave my life so my friends could live, so that they could breath fresh air" I breath, tears now rolling down my face as I pick up a seraph blade off the ground. My voice begins to break " all I had to do was die and my pain would be over, instead of being alone in the darkness followed by demons and the dying hopes of seeing my family again" I push the seraph blade a little deeper and blood begins to flow. " I have failed everyone, and the pathetic hope that they think I am alive makes me weak. They will never come and I will die all over again." I pause and my voice finally breaks " alone" I finish but is only a whispers to my self I pull the seraph blade that is digging into me out "Ave atque vale, hail and farewell Clarissa Fairchild" and begin to plunge it into my heart...


End file.
